<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than Words by reliablyimperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587439">Better Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect'>reliablyimperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Song: Better Than Words (One Direction), Stifling of Feelings, Swearing, Zayn and Liam kiss, but its literally for two seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And the problem is: Niall had always done this…thing…during their performance of “Better Than Words” since the second time they performed it. Niall would take his flat palm and run it down, from just above his belly button, all the way to his dick in an achingly seductive way. Then, the blonde, Irish bastard would continue singing. Like nothing had happened. Like Liam’s brain hadn't begun to short circuit watching his bandmate do that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that Liam, Zayn, and Louis wrote Last First Kiss, but let’s just say that, for writer’s benefit, Niall wrote that song. Also, this idea came to me while I was drunk, and I also composed the story while drunk, so pardon any errors or lack of plot. You can blame the vodka.<br/>I'm on Twitter with literally zero followers @mmmm_kat if you want to be my friend (: as well. Don't be shy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And the problem is: Niall had always done this…<em>thing</em>…during their performance of “Better Than Words” since the second time they performed it. Harry had quickly caught on, leaving the fans in <em>pieces</em> with video after video being uploaded to Twitter, YouTube, you name it.</p>
<p>Just after Louis’ part, when Niall’s solo picked up, he would strut out closer to the fans. He’d sing his lungs out, then tease Liam, every night without fail, with the simplest little gesture. Liam could picture it even now, hear the pounding music coming through his in-ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>Best I ever had,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hips don’t lie,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You make me wanna</em>
</p>
<p>And then, on the <em>hiss</em> that came right after that line, Niall would take his flat palm and run it down, from just above his belly button, all the way to his dick in an achingly seductive way. He went so far as to stare at the path his hand made, too. Then, the blonde, Irish bastard would continue. Like nothing had happened. Like Liam’s brain hadn't begun to short circuit watching his bandmate do that.</p>
<p>
  <em>One more night, irreplaceable!</em>
</p>
<p>The first time Liam had seen him do that, his mind had gone hazy for the harmonizing that followed. Zayn had come up and placed a hand on the back of his neck a few lines before his short, but necessary, solo <em>ooh</em>s. The tight fingers that dug into the column of his neck had knocked Liam out of his Niall-induced fog enough that he was able to finish the concert. They’d shouted a goodbye to the town Liam couldn’t name if his life depended on it and sprinted off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was after the concert, after they’d all been escorted back to the bus, that Liam had somewhat recovered, uncomfortably aware of exactly where Niall was. Liam shook his head to fully clear his head. Louis unknowingly helped that along by twisting a nipple just before they’d entered the bus, much to the delight of the fans that were gathered nearby. The sharp flash of pain was grounding for Liam. His mind felt clear again. That is, until Niall pulled off his shirt, sweaty from the show, and announced that he called the first shower.</p>
<p>After that, the only thing Liam could think of for the ten minutes until Niall rejoined them was the fact that he was naked. It was something that had happened more times than Liam could count, the boys stripping out of their clothes in a shared space, or announcing their showers, (and subsequently, their nakedness) but Liam’s mind couldn’t get past the fact that Niall had essentially <em>groped himself</em> in front of thousands of fans. Teenage girls! And had walked away from that like it had never happened.</p>
<p>Liam walked away from that one song, for lack of a better phrase, a changed man. Their oh-so-innocent Irishman was all grown up. However, that wasn’t what Liam was so caught up on. The thing Liam couldn’t wrap his head around was how much he liked watching Niall do that. Even now, after begging out of a game of FIFA with the boys, thinking back on how Niall had looked as he ran a hand over himself, hissing as if in pleasure, had Liam’s cock taking a confusing interest.</p>
<p>But Liam was straight.</p>
<p>Liam couldn’t have told you how many times he’d replayed that short, one-second clip in his head that night. He’d thought about it and had it broken down frame-by-frame. The way Niall subtly bit his lip as he dragged the heel of his hand over his dick was not lost on Liam. Although, it may have been lost on the fans. Figuring it wouldn’t have been as obvious to anyone who wasn’t as close to the blonde as Liam had been, it was easy to miss.</p>
<p>He tossed and turned in the suddenly-too-small bunk for what seemed like hours, dick hard and aching in soft boxers that Liam had changed into after his allotted shower-time. Liam had steadfastly ignored his erection as he washed the sweat from his body, only allowing himself a brief pass with soap that had Liam’s head swimming. It was at least half an hour after Liam had returned to his bunk, still achingly hard but still ignoring it, that Niall had ducked into the room.</p>
<p>“Li?” He’d whispered into the dark room that held all five bunks. Liam had remained silent, evening his breaths so Niall would think he’d fallen asleep. When there was no reply, Niall padded out of the room.</p>
<p>It took Liam thirty more minutes, and rolling over four times in an effort to get comfortable, before he was able to fall asleep without giving into the burning desire to get a hand around himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The band had a one-day break between the next show, stuck on the bus that drove them to the next show. After a cancellation of a performance in Paraguay due to logistical reasons, they moved directly on to Chile for their third show of the tour. Even knowing what was coming, Liam’s breath still felt like it had been punched out of him when he watched Niall run a hand down his body in such an overtly sexual way that evening.</p>
<p>Much like two nights before, Liam had politely, but urgently, excused himself from the group as soon as Niall had darted into the showers. Liam all but threw himself onto his bunk, curling a hand around his phone rather than his half-hard cock. He didn’t know why seeing Niall watch his own hand run down his body got him so bothered. With a long, drawn-out sigh, Liam resigned himself to the fact that it would be a <em>long</em> tour. Between now and early October, Liam had an excruciating five months (<em>more</em>, if you counted the extra handful of days here and there) before this tour, and his subsequent torture, was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until late May that Liam felt his resolve slipping. After a particularly raunchy performance in Manchester where Niall’s hand had lingered ever-so-slightly over his zipper, Liam had nearly passed out from how quickly the blood rushed between his legs rather than his ears. Liam couldn’t be sure he hadn’t hallucinated the extra attention Niall paid to that particular area of the front of his pants with his thumb, but he was ready to accept the consequences of his insanity. The blame could only be placed on Niall, his stupid <strike>Monday </strike>shirt, and his blatant groping, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Finally</em>, finally, that night while he was in his bunk, Liam allowed his hand to slip under his boxers. He wrapped a trembling hand around his flushed and aching dick with a hiss that sounded suspiciously like the one that echoed through each arena during Niall’s display in “Better Than Words.”</p>
<p>It would have been embarrassing how quickly Liam felt the heat churning in his groin if there had been anyone in the room but him. Despite that, Liam’s toes were curling after only a few minutes. He had Niall’s show on replay behind his eyelids as his hand stroked over his erection, faster and firmer when his abdomen twisted in pleasure.</p>
<p>He came with a knuckle clenched between his teeth to stifle the cry of his bandmate’s name. Liam’s harsh breathing was the only sound in the room as shame swept over him. There was a tense feel to the air as it evened out, threatening to smother him as soon as he relaxed. Bypassing the post-coital high of his orgasm, Liam pulled his boxers and an already gross tshirt on to shuffle sullenly to the shower.</p>
<p>“Liam! Glad you showed up!” Louis crowed, face beaming. “We need a tie breaker. What should we have for tea? Niall and Zayn reckon McDonalds, but Harry and I say pizza.”</p>
<p>Unable to wipe the shame away, Liam distanced himself from the blonde that was looking up at him expectantly. Even knowing that Niall wanted McDonalds was enough for Liam to mumble out that “Pizza sounds good.” And that was that. Liam continued his way to the shower, leaving a curious Zayn, and a disappointed Niall, behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third time he got off to the image of Niall dragging a hand down his torso, Liam admitted he had a problem. It wasn’t an outright acceptance, but rather a whispered “fuck me” to himself as the evidence of his indiscretions were smeared over his abs after a particularly powerful orgasm.</p>
<p>But Liam was straight?</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure why the image of Niall, his bandmate, his best friend, got him so worked up, but Liam’s heart ached when he realized that he’d have to distance himself from the boy if he ever wanted to figure it out.</p>
<p>The thing is, any other time that Liam had a problem, he’d go to Niall. He and the blonde had been close ever since they’d been put together a few years ago. Now that his only confidant was taken away from him, Liam was at a loss for what to do. Instead of going to another one of the lads, Liam decided it’d be best to keep his thoughts to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That lasted all of a week. He wasn’t surprised at the arch of Zayn’s eyebrow when Liam had suggested they stay in after a show instead of going out and getting pissed. Niall had instantly agreed, while Louis had pouted about ‘not having properly been out in <em>ages</em>, Li.’ (Liam nearly sided with Louis after Niall’s easy agreement but held his ground.)</p>
<p>“Li and I are going for a smoke,” Zayn announced easily before a gentle tug on his bicep had Liam following behind his raven-haired bandmate.</p>
<p>The light from the window made Zayn’s skin look washed-out. Liam watched with poorly-masked interest as Zayn deftly pulled out a fag, slid it between his lips, and lit it. He took a long, slow drag before levelling Liam with a look.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing. You invited, no, <em>drug me</em>, here.” Liam shrugged with feigned nonchalance.</p>
<p>“Don’t, Li,” Zayn’s voice had a hint of warning to it. “Don’t lie to me.” Liam’s shoulders sagged almost immediately. Other than Niall, Zayn was who he’d grown closest to over the years. His silent acceptance of whatever his bandmates threw at him was one of the reasons that he was to go-to secret keeper. Liam’s brain screamed at him as he mulled over his words, trying to come up with an explanation without fully outing his recent thoughts.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Z,” Liam sighed. He rubbed a rough hand over his face a few times before he allowed himself to meet Zayn’s easy, relaxed gaze. “I’m just confused.”</p>
<p>“About Niall?” Liam’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest at the thought that, not only had Zayn noticed, but Niall had, too.</p>
<p>“What – I?” Liam stuttered.</p>
<p>“Relax, Li,” Was all Zayn breathed as he exhaled a lung full of smoke. “There’s nothing wrong with a bit of curiosity between mates.”</p>
<p>Liam couldn’t stop the panic that forced its way up into his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. He tried to get his thought across to Zayn with eyes wide and pleading. A firm hand landed over Liam’s shoulders, all too reminiscent of the night that started all this, and his short, choppy breaths came easier.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Zayn chuckled on his next exhale. He stowed the amusement in his gaze at the helpless look Liam threw at him. “You actually like him. Like proper <em>like</em> him.” Zayn mused to himself.</p>
<p>It was all Liam could do, nodding, when Zayn spoke. He felt hands grip at the lengthening strands of his hair. Shocked with the fact that both of Zayn’s hand were still in his line of sight, Liam had a fleeting thought that it was his own hands that were raking through his hair. They tugged harshly. It wasn’t until Zayn took his wrists, sharp, biting grip grounding Liam, that he focused again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Li,” Zayn breathed insistently. “You’re okay. We’re okay. Shit, just <em>calm down</em>.”</p>
<p>Liam could feel his breath catching on his shaky inhale, but after a few rounds of deep breathing, he felt his head clear.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam choked out. “What do I do?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell him?” Zayn asked, his soft hand running through Liam’s hair in a striking contrast to the brutal tugging from earlier. Liam shook his head. “Then you have to act normal.”</p>
<p>“How?” Liam could think of dozens of ways to avoid the situation that seem easier than continuing, <em>business as usual</em>, like he hadn’t discovered something life-changing about himself. Most of them involved dropping out of the band and moving back in with his parents, but he figured that Louis, Zayn, and Harry would have some opinions on that course of action.</p>
<p>“Just act natural.” Zayn shrugged. “You and Niall are super close. If that changes, Niall will know something is wrong, and you better believe he’ll ask you about it.”</p>
<p>Liam was lying in his bunk that night, mulling over the conversation he’d had with Zayn, trying to figure out a way for him and Niall to continue their interactions without being as <em>touchy</em> as they had been. It wasn’t hard to admit that all the boys were a tad more touchy-feely than typical mates would deem appropriate, but that came with living on a bus with four other lads. That was something they were used to. At least, that’s what Liam thought when the boys didn’t flinch when Niall had pulled off another sweat-damp shirt after a show.</p>
<p>Even worse, only a few minutes after Liam had finished his shower that night, Niall had dropped a less-than-subtle hand to his crotch to adjust himself in his jeans. He hadn’t showered yet, still in his skin-tight jeans from the concert, so Liam couldn’t entirely blame him. Liam bit his tongue to keep the whimper that had been building in his throat from slipping out. He couldn’t help himself; Niall was too much. He, once again, excused himself to the bunks with a subpar reason when Niall’s turn to shower came around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His luck had seemingly run out when Niall pulled back the curtain of his bunk. Thankfully, Liam had already cleaned himself off, the now-familiar image of Niall in the back of his mind. He had his back to the curtain when the <em>swish</em> of the fabric had drawn him out of the reverie he’d been stuck in. An achingly familiar weight settled against his back as Niall slung an arm around Liam. There was a cold nose that pressed against the skin of Liam’s neck, and he felt goosebumps spread over his skin.</p>
<p>“Li?” Niall croaked. If Liam didn’t know Niall as well as he could, he would have been able to ignore the rasp of Niall’s voice. It was the sound that Niall held in his throat after he’d cried. Liam shuffled until he could face Niall, now fully awake.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Liam whispered. He couldn’t help but acknowledge how close their mouths were on the twin-sized bed.</p>
<p>“I miss you,” Niall breathed back. Liam felt the puff of air from Niall’s words fan over his lips, and he instinctively licked them.</p>
<p>“I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been avoiding me. Us. All of us, Li.” Niall’s voice sounded sad, but Liam didn’t focus on that. Instead, he focused on how warm Niall’s skin was. He smelled like he’d just gotten out of the shower. When Liam raised his hand to rake through Niall’s hair, the dampness confirmed his suspicions.</p>
<p>“No,” Liam denied weakly.</p>
<p>“You have.” It was insistent, but undeniably sad, and it made Liam’s heart ache. He owed Niall an explanation. Not the <em>truth</em>, but at least a somewhat honest reason.</p>
<p>“I’ve just had a lot going on,” Liam supplied. “Not sure what to think, but I’m sorry you think I’m avoiding you.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Li?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that you can’t fix, mate,” Liam said honestly. He covered up his sincerity with a soft chuckle, tangling his fingers in Niall’s hair. “I feel better already.’</p>
<p>“Guess you have a new bunkmate, then,” Niall said, voice dropping into a whisper again. It was decidedly cheerier, though. Liam’s heart swelled with affection.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how serious Niall had been in that moment, and he certainly didn’t think about how Niall acting as his bunkmate for the foreseeable future would affect things for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam managed to hold off for another week. It was nearing the halfway mark of the tour, right around the time they entered the North American leg of the tour, when Liam had reached the point that ignoring the raging boner he’d had after practically every concert was impossible.</p>
<p>He’d only just let his hand dip below the waistband of his boxers, wrapping himself in a loose fist, when footsteps that were unmistakably<em> Niall</em> had entered the room. Liam pulled his hand back like he’d been shocked, rolling over quickly to face the wall as Niall slid in behind him.</p>
<p>“Okay, Li?” He sighed against Liam’s bare shoulder. He had forgone a shirt after his shower, knowing exactly how his night was going.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Liam breathed. He patted himself on the back for not moaning the syllable.</p>
<p>“Then cuddle me properly, yeah?” Niall chuckled quietly. “It’s my turn to be little spoon.”</p>
<p>When Niall turned over to face away from Liam, there wasn’t much he could do. If he denied Niall cuddles, he was bound to ask after Liam. However, there was another problem that Liam wasn’t too keen on letting Niall in on. In an attempt to satisfy the blonde, Liam pressed his chest up against Niall’s back, arching his lower torso and crotch away in hopes he could will his erection away before the blonde became more insistent.</p>
<p>Niall was having none of that, though. There was half a second of ‘do you even <em>know</em> how to properly cuddle?’ and a ‘get it together’ before Niall was pressing his lower half fully against Liam’s.</p>
<p>Even if Liam didn’t know Niall as well as he did, he would’ve been able to recognize the second he noticed the <em>problem</em> Liam had. Niall froze. His body was tight against Liam’s, a solid and untouchable weight. It took all the control Liam was capable of to stifle the moan when Niall pressed his arse up against Liam’s crotch.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Niall breathed. With that, Liam was up. He practically launched himself out of the suffocating bunk before locking himself in the bathroom.</p>
<p>With a shaky exhale, he dropped his boxers and wrapped a hand around himself that had previously been interrupted. In his mind, (and only in his mind), did he allow himself to moan out Niall’s name when the friction on his cock became too much. Now, however, he had the recent memory of Niall pressing himself up against Liam’s hard dick to add onto the fantasy of Niall’s hand running down his abdomen.</p>
<p>Liam’s hand worked over his flushed cock. The rasp of dry skin over his sensitive erection was almost too much until he spat into his hand and used the saliva to ease the glide. His breaths were hiccupping in his throat, and the sound of them reverberating in the small loo made Liam’s ears ring.</p>
<p>A few more strokes later, Liam was hovering at the edge of orgasm, frustratingly close, but at the same time, so far away. Liam alternated between a tight and loose grip, short and quick strokes, before he nearly sobbed when it was <em>just</em> out of reach.</p>
<p>Liam was focusing on how loud his breathing was, acutely aware of it in the small space. He had lowered the harsh pants to an easy exhale when Niall’s voice floated through the air. He made an off-handed comment to Louis about how he was only winning because Niall was <em>distracted</em>. Liam focused on that sentence, rolling it over and over in his mind until the reason behind his distraction was Liam. Half a second after Liam’s mind supplied him with Niall underneath him, flushed, sweating, and turned on, with a dazed look in his eyes as Liam fingered him open, he came. It was so intense that Liam crumpled to the floor with his back against the wall. His breathing was harsh in the quiet air.</p>
<p>But Liam was straight? Right?</p>
<p>It was easy to push the fact that imagining his bandmate in a compromising position had forced Liam over the edge. This was normal, right? Liam couldn’t help the fact that he’d become intimately familiar with these lads. If he imagined them while wanking, it was only because he hadn’t had time to get with a girl in ages. Right?</p>
<p>Liam conveniently ignored the fact that all his fantasies, dreams, or thoughts only revolved around a certain blonde-haired boy, and none of the others. It was only because he was closest to Niall. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few days for Niall to bring it up. Liam was frankly surprise it took Niall that long to piece it together. After hearing from Zayn how obvious he was being, he didn’t blame Niall for cornering him in his bunk after a particularly exhausting show. Liam had found him already in his bunk when Liam had finished his shower, undoubtedly waiting for him. With a sigh, he climbed into the bunk and rolled to face the bunk opposite of him.</p>
<p>“it’s not the lads,” Niall mused. Liam clued in on the tone of voice in time to know that Niall was talking to himself. “You’re ignoring <em>me</em>.” And shit. Liam was caught. He had no argument for that. He could feel his body stiffen up at the accusation.</p>
<p>“Ni,” Liam pleaded, voice close to a whisper.</p>
<p>“Please, Liam,” Niall begged. As it was his turn, Niall had shuffled closer to Liam, pressing his chest against the taut muscles of Liam’s back. Without thinking, Liam pressed his lower half back, chasing the warmth of Niall’s skin, and his crotch that was directly behind him. There was no denying the shaky exhale Niall breathed against Liam’s shoulder blade.</p>
<p>Niall’s hips disappeared from behind Liam, leaving him cold from the waist down. The fog of lust that swirled around in his head quelled the feelings of shame and uncertainty that bounced around inside his head. He wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing, pressing his hips further back until he connected with Niall again.</p>
<p>The hesitance that Niall had displayed was understood a second after he registered the intense heat of Niall’s body pressed against him head to toe. Niall was hard.</p>
<p>Liam stifled a moan with the next roll of his hips. He arched his back to press closer to Niall and was rewarded with a soft whine. That was enough to encourage Liam. He pressed his hips more insistently back to meet Niall’s, who were shifting forward subtly. A shaky hand wrapped around the prominent bone of Liam’s hip, dragging him that much closer. The friction against his bum from Niall’s cock made his head spin, but at the same time, it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>After a couple heated rolls of their hips, Liam heard and felt Niall’s breathing pick up. A whimper echoed in Liam’s ears after one of the more insistent thrusts Liam felt. Niall was panting.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Li,” Niall groaned. Liam noted the deeper, raspier voice, filing it away for later as he pressed back with bruising insistence. Liam felt his entire body hovering close to the edge of the bunk as Niall rutted against him. There was a brief flash of fear that Niall would push him off the bed, onto the floor, before Niall’s sounds turned urgent.</p>
<p>He was whining, nearly constant, in Liam’s ear, rolling his body relentlessly against Liam’s. Niall’s movements were quick enough that Liam stopped trying to keep up, resorting to pressing back firmly to give Niall something solid to grind against. Liam felt the change, the firm press of Niall against him becoming more needy and frantic. He was close.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Ni,” Liam broke his silence to groan into the air behind his closed curtain. Niall’s hand, like it had previously forgotten there was another person with him, eased over Liam’s hip to flatten over the tent of Liam’s boxers. Liam couldn’t help but watch the pale hand run down his torso. The skin tone was a stark contrast to the tan of his bare stomach, but at the same time achingly similar to how he ran a hand over himself during their show. It had Liam’s breath stuttering in his chest.</p>
<p>“Li, ‘m close,” Niall’s accent was heavy, voice deep, as he moaned softly against the shell of Liam’s ear.</p>
<p>“Me, too, Ni. <em>God</em>, don’t stop.” Liam couldn’t help but imagine Niall’s thin lips parted with pleasure, eyes closed, with furrowed eyebrows as he rubbed more insistently at the front of Liam’s boxers. There was a fleeting image of Liam meeting Niall’s lips with his own before he pressed into the heel of Niall’s hand with a soft groan and came. He pressed himself lazily against the hand, riding it out, as he felt Niall’s hips canting sharply.</p>
<p>A strained curse was the only warning Liam got before Niall’s hips slowed, only barely brushing against the dip in Liam’s spine. There was a minute or two where they simply panted in the small space, coming down from the high of their orgasm. Liam was the first to come back to his senses, realizing exactly where he was, and with <em>who</em>, before he was jumping out of his bunk like Niall had burned him, mumbling something about a shower before he was gone, even though he’d just gotten out. Niall didn’t even have a chance to call after him.</p>
<p>Liam sobbed quietly into his fist as he stood under the running water. He’d never been so confused in his life. Torn between the way Niall had felt grinding against him and the way he’d snuggled up to his chest a few days ago, there was only one person he trusted with this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to ignore Niall, not having the courage to make eye contact with him as he slunk into view of the other lads as they watched a movie that Liam couldn’t be bothered to feign an interest in.</p>
<p>“Z?” Liam called. The raven-haired lad’s head whipped around to look at Liam, taking in the look on his face, the lip tucked between his teeth, and the fingers that itched at his side for <em>something</em>, before he rose to his feet.</p>
<p>“Cravin’ a fag, yeah?” Zayn said easily, patting his pockets as he led Liam to a window in the back of the bus they consistently propped open to smoke.</p>
<p>It was silent as Zayn lit the cigarette that was perched between his lips. Liam felt a dull interest in the way his lips curled as he blew put the smoke, but nothing else arose, much to Liam’s frustration. He had to <em>know</em>.</p>
<p>“C’n I try something?” Liam asked. Zayn nodded lazily around another inhale of his cigarette. Liam easily plucked it from his fingers, waiting until Zayn blew the smoke out, before moving forward to press his lips against Zayn’s. For what it’s worth, Zayn hardly reacted past a brief falter. Despite the lack of reaction, Liam could almost sense the shrug Zayn gave before he pressed back against Liam’s lips. Liam felt a hand come up to press him closer by the back of his neck, mouths pressed firmly against each other. When the broke apart, they were both breathing a bit heavily, but there was no tell-tale tugging in his gut.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Liam cried out, tugging at his hair again.</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Zayn chuckled. When Liam spun to look at him, though, he seemed unaffected, content to have his mouth around his fag once again, breathing out smoke like nothing ever happened.  “Gonna tell me what that was about?” Liam almost shook his head, but he called Zayn out here for a reason.</p>
<p>“Got off with Niall,” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, what?” Zayn coughed out smoke, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Niall climbed into my bunk and got himself, and me, off. He just, <em>ugh</em>,” Liam groaned. “He makes me crazy!”</p>
<p>“Li, I think you need to talk to him,” Zayn murmured quietly. This wasn’t news to Liam. He knew he’d have to talk to the blonde before too long, he just didn’t know it’d be on the tail end of them sharing orgasms in Liam’s bunk.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam wasn’t aware of just how much the memory of him and Niall together would affect him until he climbed into his bunk an hour later. He wasn’t even settled on his mattress before the smell of sex wafted over him. It had his boxers tightening slightly, and, instantly, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep here. He left his curtain open in a vain attempt to air out the space.</p>
<p>Making his way out of the sleeping area, he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water. He let the cool liquid calm both his dry throat and his racing mind. It lasted about ten seconds before Liam turned to leave the small kitchen area.</p>
<p>He was met with a sleepy Niall, sprawled on the couch, but blatantly awake. Liam tamped down the fight or flight reaction he was having to seeing Niall, instead, settling down on the other side of the long couch. There was a decent distance between the two, allowing Liam’s brain to continue functioning for the moment.</p>
<p>“FIFA?” Liam offered. Niall’s gaze whipped up to focus on Liam, but he shook his head. “Movie?” Another shake of the head. Just like that, Liam was out of ideas. He wasn’t quite ready to sit in silence with Niall, knowing his mind would start wandering the second he was alone with his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Liam,” Niall breathed into the quiet room. Liam made hesitant eye contact, silently asking <em>what?</em> without opening his mouth. “C’mere?” It took all of Liam’s willpower not to jump into Niall’s lap at the uncertain expression on his face. Instead, he crawled over the cushions until he was only a few centimeters away from Niall. With a short twitch of Niall’s body, though, Liam’s thigh was pressed against the blonde’s, sharing their warmth.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Liam asked, voice soft to reflect Niall’s tone.</p>
<p>“Can I show you something?” Liam didn’t hesitate before he nodded. “Okay.” He seemed to be psyching himself up if the subtle, rapid shrugging of his shoulder was anything to go by.</p>
<p>Liam waited patiently until Niall was ready to show him whatever he’d brought. However, Liam was confused when Niall leaned closer to his face, nothing in his hands from what Liam could tell, and nothing in the immediate vicinity.</p>
<p>There’s a soft pressure against Liam’s lips that startle him. Niall’s kissing him. Wait. What? Niall’s <em>kissing</em> him! Before Liam’s brain could melt out of his ears, Niall pulled back, eyes unreadable. Liam scrambled away from his bandmate, knocking his back against the opposite arm of the couch, and stood. He had managed to turn and take two steps out of the room in a panic, he needed<em> out of here</em>, <em>out of this room</em>, before a warm, solid grip wrapped around his wrist. Liam froze.</p>
<p>Easy with Liam’s pliant, unmoving weight cooperating, Niall turned him around. Niall gripped his jaw in a hand, softly enough that Liam could pull away if he wanted to. <em>Why the hell would he want to?</em> Time stretched out infinitely in front of Liam while he watched, as if with someone else’s eyes, as Niall’s face grew closer. When a puff of warm air hit Liam’s lips, he realized how close they’d gotten just as Niall pressed his mouth that last couple of centimeters forward. Their lips met, Niall’s warm and wet against Liam’s dry ones. He pulled away to swipe his tongue over them before he pressed forward again.</p>
<p>The kiss wasn’t soft like he was used to when he kissed girls, but it wasn’t firm like when he’d kissed Zayn. It was nice. What could’ve been hours or seconds later, Niall pulled back, leaving Liam swimming in confusion and a hint of potential arousal.</p>
<p>“I like you,” Niall said. If Liam thought he’d felt dizzy before, it was nothing compared to the black spots that floated in and out of his vision. He was vaguely aware that he was moving but couldn’t remember asking his legs to go anywhere until he was pressed back against the solid cushions of the couch. And, oh, Niall had pulled him over.</p>
<p>The room was silent as Liam willed his vision to clear and his brain to remember how to make words. When his vision focused, he saw Niall’s concerned face waiting patiently. The blonde was sitting a respectful distance from Liam, but he moved easily when Liam pulled him closer by his hand.</p>
<p>“I, uh,” Liam swallowed around the pressure in his throat, voice croaky. “I like you, too.”</p>
<p>Niall’s response was immediate. He climbed the short distance into Liam’s lap, pressing against his shoulder to coax his back to the cushions. He sprawled his entire body over Liam’s and pressed his grin against Liam’s. It couldn’t even be considered a kiss with how wide their smiles split their faces, but Liam wasn’t going to push the boy away. Eventually, their smiles eased and they were able to properly kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shared sweet, chaste kisses laying on the couch for hours, until the sky started to turn a pale blue. Niall climbed blindly off the couch, pulling Liam with him, and guided them both back to the bunks, still kissing. They settled into Liam’s bunk, curtain sill open and sex-smell thankfully dissipated. They curled up against each other in the tight space after Liam had pulled the curtain. Niall’s bright hair was visible even in the dim light, making it easy for Liam to find his lips, already familiar with the shape of them.</p>
<p>Neither were aware that their kisses were turning lazy, a simple press of their mouths together with no pressure behind them, no movement. Their eyes, closed from the kissing, became heavy as sleep wrapped around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam was awakened by movement on his mattress, and he noticed that their positions had changed in the night. Niall had ended up pressed against Liam’s front, head to toe. With another sleepy shift from Niall, Liam acknowledged a pressure in his stomach. Fuck, he was <em>so</em> turned on. A soft whine escaped his lips before he could stop it, and Niall rolled over to face him.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Niall said. His morning breath fanned across Liam’s face, and while Liam wasn’t a huge fan, he was even less of a fan of the idea of Niall leaving to brush his teeth. They could do that later. “Been up ages.”</p>
<p>“You,” Liam’s mouth gaped open. “You fucker! Did you purposely turn me on?” He accused. Niall’s blindingly white teeth flashed in front of his face, answering his question.</p>
<p>“Gonna tell me you <em>don’t</em> want me to get a hand ‘round you properly?” Niall asked smugly. “Wasn’t my best, babe, how we did it last time.”</p>
<p>“Shit, yeah,” Liam breathed. He nodded for good measure.</p>
<p>He felt Niall’s lips meet his, much more reminiscent of the how Zayn kissed, firm and quick. Niall didn’t pause for a second before his tongue was rubbing against Liam’s bottom lip, all thoughts of Zayn leaking out of Liam’s mind as he granted Niall access. Niall licked into his mouth, a perfect mirror of his personality, bright and enthusiastic. Even knowing Liam had morning breath himself didn’t stop the blonde from running his tongue over Liam’s. It drew out a moan from Liam. The mouth that was attached to his helped muffle it, but Liam winced when he remembered they weren’t alone in the room. He was used to stifling his noises, though. Sharing a room with four guys had forced that skill upon him.</p>
<p>Just as Liam started to catch on to Niall’s rhythm, he’d switch something up on him. Whether it was a quick, close-mouthed kiss, a gentle suck on his tongue, or, <em>fuck</em>, a sharp nibble on his lower lip, it had Liam stifling more and more sounds the longer they continued.</p>
<p>It seemed that Niall had noticed how Liam’s body reacted to the more-than-gentle nips he littered against Liam’s bottom lip. Liam knew his bandmate could feel how hard he was from where he perched, practically on top of Liam.</p>
<p>After getting Liam sufficiently wound up, he moved his body away. Liam tried to keep him there with a half-hearted grip on his hips.</p>
<p>“Li, gotta get off of you if you want me to touch your cock,” Niall whispered, pressing his lips against Liam’s once more.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Niall,” Liam wheezed. “You can’t say things like that. I’ll come in my pants, and I would much rather prefer to hold off long enough to feel your hand.”</p>
<p>“Okay, love,” Another kiss. “I get the hint.” Another kiss, and Niall was shuffling down closer to Liam’s tented shorts. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband to drag Liam’s shorts and pants down at the same time. The soft slide of his boxers made him squeeze his eyes shut, the friction nowhere near what he was aching for. A gasp fell out of his mouth when the clothing was far enough down that his cock bobbed up, slapping obscenely against his stomach.</p>
<p>Niall’s warm, guitar-string-callused hand wrapped around Liam’s cock. Finally, <em>finally</em>. Liam pressed a hand against his mouth when a moan bubbled in is throat. He stifled the noises that seemed to rip themselves out of Liam at the tortuously slow slide of Niall’s palm. On a particular upslide, Niall drew back his foreskin to swipe a thumb over the head of his cock. His thighs trembled at the sensation, overly sensitive from being hard for so long.</p>
<p>A loud blaring echoed in the room, causing Niall to jump and smack his head on the bottom of the bunk above them. He swore quietly, rubbing at it as his other hand continued stroking Liam’s cock. However, at the sound of his bandmates’ sleep-heavy voices whispering in the quiet room, he froze.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Niall breathed. “Harry’s alarm.”</p>
<p>Liam could’ve cried from frustration. He flailed silently in the bunk for a few moments, beyond turned on with no relief for the foreseeable future. He had half a mind to scream ‘fuck it!’ and wank himself off anyway.</p>
<p>“Li? Ni? Time to get up, mates,” Louis’ voice drew closer, and Liam fumbled to pull his shorts up and settle back into his pillow with Niall pressed into his front to hide his erection. They had just laid down, inhaling deeply to hide their rapid breathing, when Louis slowly pulled back the curtain to Liam’s bed.</p>
<p>With Niall begin the closest, Louis shook his shoulder first. Like he had really been asleep, Niall stretched out his body to feign being roused from sleep. Liam’s hand flew to grip tightly at Niall’s waist when the movement caused Niall’s arse to shift against his still-leaking dick. The blonde froze in understanding as Liam buried his nose in the nape of Niall’s neck, breathing out shakily.</p>
<p>“I’m up, Lou,” Niall’s voice, gravelly from arousal, mimicked his sleep-husky voice well enough that Louis nodded. “I’ll wake up Li, give us a mo’, yeah?” Louis didn’t respond but turned and walked off.</p>
<p>“Niall,” Liam whined, not trying to hide his frustration and arousal.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, love,” Niall murmured. He pet his hair soothingly, but it didn’t help Liam. He pressed a sympathetic kiss to Liam’s lips. “Guess we have to wait until after the concert.” Liam could’ve sobbed thinking about how many <em>hours</em> away that was. He was going too pass out from lack of blood flow at this rate.</p>
<p>Liam pulled on a pair of loose jeans and his longest shirt to hide the tenting that was obvious even in the loose pants. Niall looked only slightly better, face flushed a bright pink that was lost in the dark of his bunk. <em>He’s so pretty</em> Liam thought. He pressed a chaste kiss to Niall’s lips and left the blonde to get dressed.</p>
<p>Leaving the room did very little to kill his erection, still pressed against Liam’s zipper, begging to be touched. Liam just barely resisted the urge to palm himself, knowing that would only make it worse.</p>
<p>He had settled to half-hard by the time the had eaten and climbed into the van that would take them to the venue for soundcheck and rehearsals. This was going to be a long day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A long day it was. They were sweating under the lights of Gillette Stadium, despite the breeze Massachusetts graced them with. Liam’s erection had softened hours ago, but the bubble of arousal hadn’t waned a bit. Now, watching Niall bounce around on stage like an oversized bunny as he prepared for the damned solo, Liam was preparing to look away from the sight so he wouldn’t do something dramatic like throw Niall over his shoulder and haul him off to an empty room.</p>
<p>His resolve faded rapidly as Louis belted out his solo. Just as Niall started singing, his eyes flicked up to meet Liam’s, and there was no way he was looking away now. His voice filled the arena, knocking around in Liam’s brain as he watched Niall watching him watch the path his palm made down to his dick. The lips he always nibbled on had heat rushing to Liam’s groin as he remembered the feel of his sharp teeth from earlier this morning.</p>
<p>It was Niall’s smirk that knocked Liam out of his daze in time to sing. The fucker knew <em>exactly</em> what he was doing. He couldn’t bring himself to care that close-up pictures of his undeniably hard cock would be plastered on Twitter and Tumblr the next day. All he could think of was getting Niall back on their damn bus and finally getting the release he’d been craving all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flurry of activity that followed every concert was enough to distract Liam from his tighter-than-usual pants until the were settled in the van for the ride back to their hotel. It couldn’t have come at a better time, their next few shows being in the same city. Liam ached to sleep in a real bed with Niall. He knew they’d have privacy to do anything they wanted in a spacious hotel room that night, and it made Liam’s skin crawl with excitement.</p>
<p>As if by some unspoken agreement, Niall and Liam, Louis and Harry, and Zayn by himself, split up into their respective rooms for a shower after the concert. They all felt drained from the night, with plans to pile into one room for a movie night postponed until tomorrow. Liam may have overexaggerated his exhaustion to make sure he and Niall could get out of any group plans. They had plans of their own.</p>
<p>The second the hotel room latched closed behind Liam it was silent. Liam was torn between showering now to get the grime and sweat off of him and waiting until after he was done with Niall, knowing he’d be gross and sweaty after whatever they did together. Thankfully, Niall sensed his hesitation and made the decision for them.</p>
<p>“Get your fit arse on the damn bed, Liam,” Niall said lowly. Arousal swooped in his belly, welcome this time. His dick seemed aware of the change of atmosphere, plumping up almost immediately in his too-tight jeans. He tripped over his feet to fall on the bed as Niall ordered. “Been thinking about fucking you into a mattress ever since I remembered we were in a hotel tonight.” Liam groaned, but faltered.</p>
<p>“Ni? I, uh. I’ve never – you know – with a guy.” He felt embarrassment creep up on him, face flushing.</p>
<p>“That’s fine, babe,” Niall chuckled easily. “I’ll bottom if you’re more comfortable with that.” Liam nodded, insanely appreciative of the blonde as he crawled up the bed.</p>
<p>“Please, Ni,” Liam allowed himself to moan, taking advantage of the privacy. “No teasing, please.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got you, Li,” Niall’s firm hand grounded Liam’s nerves. “Gonna teach you how to open me up, yeah?” Liam’s breath hitched, nodding quickly.</p>
<p>“Swiped a bottle of lube from my bunk. It’s in my bag.” Liam didn’t need a direct order, already flying to Niall’s discarded duffle. He rifled through the pockets until he wrapped his hand around a slightly sticky bottle. He returned to Niall, who had somehow stripped himself out of his clothes without Liam knowing. He was laid back against a mountain of pillows in just his boxers, petting his abs with his left hand.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ <em>hell</em>, Niall. You’re gonna kill me,” Liam exhaled. He roughly palmed at his erection, groaning.</p>
<p>“Get over here,” Niall snapped, the fond look telling Liam he wasn’t really upset. “Get your kit off, too.” It took Liam less than a second to get his shirt off, hopping unflatteringly to get the skinny jeans from around his ankles before he kneed up the bed to finally kiss Niall. He tangled his fingers through the yellow strands of hair, pressing his body against Niall’s.</p>
<p>The friction of their groins shifting together made both boy moan unabashedly. When the lube slipped out of his hand with a <em>thud</em> as it hit the mattress, it seemed to shift Niall into gear.</p>
<p>“Put lube on your fingers. Three longest ones,” Niall huffed out as he worked his hands down his sides to slide his boxers down. Liam pulled back and fetched the bottle, following Niall’s instruction and then setting the bottle on the table next to the bed. He distantly heard Niall’s boxers hit the floor behind him but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the fully naked blonde under him.</p>
<p>Liam’s eyes roamed over the smooth, skin. It held a subtle tan from the previous time spent in Spain and Portugal, and Liam found that he wouldn’t be surprised if he was drooling a bit. Niall had freckles <em>everywhere</em>. Liam knew of the ones on his face and shoulders, of course. He even knew of the ones that were littered across his torso from the amount of time he spent shirtless or in loose tanktops. The new information that he learned from his blatant study of Niall’s skin, is that his thighs had freckles on them, too. The bright, white skin that was hid by his boxers had dozens of them, and Liam wanted to press his mouth against them.</p>
<p>So, he did.</p>
<p>Niall groaned, hands pushing into Liam’s hair, when Liam’s lips met the freckles near the base of his cock. Liam couldn’t help but grin against the skin when he felt Niall’s cock twitch next to his jaw.</p>
<p>“Thought you were gonna, <em>fuck, Li</em>, put your mouth on my di-ick,” His stuttered breaths egged Liam on, so he put a bit of force behind his kisses, nipping lightly. A breathy moan encouraged Liam even more. He pressed his open mouth to the skin where his upper thigh met his groin and sucked. “Fuck!” Niall’s body jolted up with a shout. When he felt like it, Liam pulled back and admired the dark purple mark.</p>
<p>“Waiting for you to tell me what to do with my fingers,” Liam was shocked at how even his voice sounded when his dick was as hard as it was.</p>
<p>“You fucker.” Niall panted. “Put on in my arse.”</p>
<p>Liam shrugged and did as he said, pressing a finger into Niall.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Niall whined. “<em>Slowly</em>, Li.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Liam said. He immediately stopped, easing his finger in achingly slow after that. “You didn’t say that, though.”</p>
<p>“I know. Not your fault, love.” Niall hummed. Liam wasn’t sure what to do now that his finger was in, so he waited. Niall seemed to catch on that he was at a loss, so he piped up again. “Pull it out, <em>slow</em>, and push it back in like you would with your hips. Just trying to stretch me out so I can take your huge cock.”</p>
<p>Liam was almost prepared for a dirty comment, but not one that involved the image of his dick taking the place of his finger. He couldn’t fathom how it would fit. It was embarrassing to admit, but he <em>did</em> know that he was…above average, and he didn’t want to hurt Niall. There was a brief thought of <em>how is one finger going to help?</em> Before Niall’s voice broke into his thoughts again.</p>
<p>“Now, pull out your fingers and let your middle finger join in when you press back in. Be gentle, it’ll be a stretch, so go slow again.” Liam nodded. He pulled out his lone finger and, with his longest finger snug against the other, he tucked them back in, just the tips. He could feel the resistance now, beginning to understand how this would go. Niall was right, it was a stretch. He hissed as soon as Liam’s second knuckles breached the rim. Without prompting, Liam halted, thrusting half his fingers in to give Niall a bit of time.</p>
<p>“Yeah, babe,” Niall sighed. “Good.” Liam smiled and let just a few more millimeters slip into Niall’s body on each thrust. Soon enough, his two fingers were slipping in an out easily.</p>
<p>“The third now?” Liam asked.</p>
<p>“No. Now, with your fingers all the way in, I want you to crook them up like you’re trying to point at the sky or beckon someone closer.” Niall said. “You’ll feel a nub somewhere around there. Press against it when you find it.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Liam focused on what he felt with his fingers deep in Niall. He was soft and warm inside, wet from the lube. The gentle pokes and prods of Liam’s fingers showed how seriously he was taking this. “There?” Liam asked, poking against something.</p>
<p>“You’ll know when you find it, love,” Niall said with a grin. “Trust me.” There wasn’t much Liam could say in response to that, arching his fingers until the became a bit sore, but the tightness and the heat of Niall’s body did wonders in keeping Liam, and his dick, interested. Niall, however, looked like he was taking a nap.</p>
<p>“Didn’t put you to sleep, did I?” Liam grumped as he pressed a bit too rough against what he thought he was searching for.</p>
<p>“No, babe. Feels too good. You’re getting closer, though.” Niall said. His voice was even, too even for Liam’s liking. In his head, when he imagined sex with Niall, it was like porn, with Niall moaning loudly and telling Liam how much he loved his cock. This was nothing like what he imagined. “Wait! Right there.” Niall said.</p>
<p>Liam pressed against the spot where his fingers were. “There?”</p>
<p>“You’re <em>so</em> close, Li. Move your fingers around right in there.” Liam glanced up at Niall and he had his eyes shut tight. <em>Finally</em>, a reaction. It reminded Liam of searching for something in his bunk when it was dark, blindly tapping around until his hand, or in this case his fingers, brushed against what he was looking for.</p>
<p>Liam experimentally thrust his fingers around in the area, changing the angle ever-so-slightly every time. On Liam’s probably four hundredth thrust in, Niall’s back arched and he nearly startled Liam off the bed with how loud he cursed.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, shit, there, Li. <em>Oh, god</em> right there!” Niall babbled. Liam could feel how big his eyes were, shocked by the reaction. He pressed more tentatively with the same angle, nearly coming in his pants at the look of bliss on Niall’s face paired with the moan that bubbled up in his throat. “Third finger, Li. Third. I’m ready. Need you to <em>hurry the fuck up</em> and fuck me already.” Niall’s neck and chest were flushed, and Liam felt bad at his neglected cock that was blurting precome steadily where it rested on his hip. Liam made quick work, his finger joining the party as he kept the same angle. Niall was so relaxed around his fingers that he slid in with barely any resistance. He picked up the same rhythm from before, pushing into Niall’s body repeatedly until he informed Liam he was ready again.</p>
<p>“Condoms are in the front pocket of my bag,” Niall panted. Liam felt a twinge of pain in his ankle with how quickly he darted to the bag again. He pulled out a strip, not bothering to separate them as he leaped back onto the bed, careful of Niall. “Jesus, how many rounds do you think I’m up for?” Niall cackled as he saw how many condoms Liam had come back with.</p>
<p>“Shut up, I’ve got lube on my fingers,” Liam pouted. Niall pushed himself up to kiss Liam quickly, taking the condoms and tearing one off and open. He coaxed Liam forward and tugged at the waistband of the boxers Liam was still wearing.</p>
<p>“Gonna have to do something with these, love. Can’t have sex with too many barriers.”</p>
<p>“You’re the worst,” Liam grumbled. “I <em>have</em> had sex before, you know?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Li. Now get your pants off so you can fuck me.” Liam scrambled to obey, hardly settled back on the bed before Niall was grabbing his dick with one hand and rolling the condom down first try. Liam always put at least one on backwards.</p>
<p>Safely sheathed, Liam settled between Niall’s spread thighs. With a questioning look to the blonde, there was a few last-minute directions.</p>
<p>“Put more lube on your cock, then press in <em>slow</em>. Slower than you did with your fingers. Jesus, you’re big.” The last sentence was whispered, like Liam wasn’t meant to hear it, but it gave him enough confidence to pour some lube into his hand and smear it around like he would for a good wank. It felt amazing to get a little friction on himself after so long focused on Niall, but he tore his hand away before he could feel his orgasm start to build.</p>
<p>He used the lube-covered hand to guide himself closer to Niall’s hole. He put enough pressure into it that the tip popped in, and Liam groaned. The pressure on his fingers was nothing compared to this. There was a good chance that Liam would get one thrust in and come, it was so tight and hot, even with the condom. After a strained prompting from Niall, Liam shifted further in. If Liam were moving any slower, he’d be going backwards, but Liam couldn’t think of a place he wanted to be more than right here between Niall’s legs.</p>
<p>Fuck, sex made him sappy.</p>
<p>Liam felt the breath get punched out of him when he hips settled against the back of Niall’s thighs. He couldn’t help the tiny rutting of his hips into Niall. The only reason he wasn’t pounding into Niall right now was that he knew he’d only last ten seconds if he didn’t calm down first. That, and, he didn’t want to hurt Niall.</p>
<p>“Can move now, yeah?” Niall said. Liam didn’t say anything, instead, he pulled his hips all the way out, dick bobbing up towards his belly. He used a hand to guide the tip back to where Niall’s rim was bright red. He pushed back in with one swift movement, keeping a long, firm pace with his hips as he fought back the bubbling in his gut.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Ni,” Liam panted. “You feel so nice.”</p>
<p>“You, too,” Niall’s breaths were slightly sharp from the pace of Liam’s thrusts. “Try and look for that same angle from earlier, yeah? Can move my feet or legs if you need to.”</p>
<p>Liam focused on shifting his hips every few thrusts, searching for the spot that made Niall blabber so prettily. It was after Liam had shifted Niall’s ankle to rest against his back, allowing him to get deeper, even though that seemed impossible with how far Liam was already pressing into the boy, that Niall clenched down hard on Liam’s dick with a moan.</p>
<p>“There, yeah,” He breathed out. “Shit, right there. Harder.”</p>
<p>It took Liam a few moments to find good leverage before he really started fucking up into Niall. It pushed little noises out of the under him, but they were so pretty. Niall made such pretty noises. Keeping a near brutal pace as he continued to thrust into Niall, on top of the show, had Liam’s thighs shaking with fatigue, but he didn’t let up. He couldn’t let up, chasing the orgasm from earlier that day that was so tantalizingly close he could taste it.</p>
<p>“Got me so worked up watching you touch yourself on stage tonight during that damn song, Niall,” Liam panted. “It gonna drive me crazy, knowing what you <em>really</em> look like when you touch yourself like that.”</p>
<p>“Close, Li. Keep going,” Niall whined as he fumbled to wrap a hand around himself. Liam wasn’t sure if he meant his hips or his words, but there wasn’t a chance he’d stop fucking into Niall.</p>
<p>“Never gonna be able to hear that song the same way again. Know it’s about sex, but <em>shit</em>, had me all hot from the first day you did it.” With a sharp thrust to punctuate his sentence, Liam felt Niall tighten around him slightly, before he let out a long moan, clamping down around Liam’s cock as he came. His hand eased its pace, milking the orgasm as Liam’s hips stuttered with how close he was.</p>
<p>There was only one, two, three, <em>four</em> more thrusts before his vision narrowed with darkness and his eyes closed as his orgasm washed over him.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Liam breathed. He tucked his sweaty face against Niall’s neck, tasting the salt of his skin when he licked his lips. His hips rocked for a few more seconds before he slipped out. He tied up the condom and walked into the bathroom on shaky legs to dispose of it.</p>
<p>“Bring a wet flannel!” Niall called. Liam did, kneeling on the bed to wipe Niall down haphazardly. They still had to shower, so it was mostly so it didn’t dry.</p>
<p>“I think “Better Than Words” is my new favourite song,” Liam chuckled. “You?”</p>
<p>“Still going with “Last First Kiss,” babe. Sorry.” Niall looked so loose and pliant, laid out on the bed. Liam could help but flop down next to him, grinning as blonde hair tickled his nose where Niall curled up against him, head on his chest.</p>
<p>“Why that song?”</p>
<p>“Wrote it about you.”</p>
<p>“What? Really?” Niall nodded.</p>
<p>“Zayn helped, of course, but it’s about you.” And then Niall’s voice rose in the quiet room to wrap around the lines of his solo.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m afraid you’ll run away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I tell you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What I wanted to tell you</em>
</p>
<p>“Niall,” Liam breathed. Nothing could stop him from ducking down to press his lips against Niall after that. They kissed easily until Liam caught a whiff of himself when he laid down and propped himself up on his elbow, resting his cheek on his hand. “C’mon, babe. We should shower. I’ll go start the water if you grab our clothes and meet me there.” Niall nodded, and while Liam waited for the water to heat up and Niall to join him, he figured they should figure out the name of that town they’d performed at all those months ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This hot mess is brought to you by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aoYivwKvnc&amp;list=PLgtNARXLkKH7gUcs_w5r-LYQQXWvLSjE2&amp;index=138">this</a> video I found. I wanted to read a fic about one of the boys' subsequent sexuality crisis over watching their assumedly-innocent touch himself like that, but wasn't sure what tags to use, so instead I soothed my frustration with 10,000 words of confused!Liam, not-so-innocent!Niall, and Liam's inner thoughts that make up the majority of the "plot." That's it That was the story. You're welcome. Comments and kudos are appreciated and craved. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>